


Oh, What a Tangled Thread We Weave, Myilamis That Nobody Else Can Cut”

by UnknownMusing



Series: "I'm Walking Right Beside You" [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Jagten | The Hunt (2012)
Genre: Comments on what you think so far are welcome, Emotional Hannibal, Italics for whispers; Soul Mate Thread Love-scenes and Mind Palace sequences, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Post - fall Season 3, Slow Burn Romance, Soul Mate AU, Soul Threads, WIP mode at the moment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 01:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20350180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownMusing/pseuds/UnknownMusing
Summary: After slaying of the Great Red Dragon, Will and Hannibal have become connected in ways not believed possible thanks to what are called Soul Threads - threads that come in different colours depending on the Soul Mates.Hannibal and Will's are Crimson - representing a Bond so deep, that it cannot be severed at all.





	1. More Conjoined than One Ever Thought

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hannibalsimago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibalsimago/gifts), [Damonfreak89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damonfreak89/gifts), [HigherMagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigherMagic/gifts), [EvilAdmin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilAdmin/gifts), [KatherineKrawl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatherineKrawl/gifts), [purplesocrates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesocrates/gifts), [murasaki69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/murasaki69/gifts), [fragile-teacup (Mrs_Gene_Hunt)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Gene_Hunt/gifts), [APastandFutureNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APastandFutureNerd/gifts), [Emergencytrap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emergencytrap/gifts), [itsbeautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsbeautiful/gifts), [Revere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revere/gifts), [Hanni Bunny Lecter (carrionofmywaywardson)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionofmywaywardson/gifts), [Willsblackstag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willsblackstag/gifts).

_Soul-Mate Threads_ are rare things, usually appearing when something tragic happens between two people who unbeknown to them to not know they are _Soul-Mates._

For Hannibal and Will, the crimson threads first appeared during the time they were fighting the _Great Red Dragon _\- Francis Dolerhyde - connecting them together as they encircled their_ Prey. _

A command soon travels through from Will “_Tear his throat out._” from those threads that only they can see as Hannibal, taking a running leap jumps onto Dolerhyde’s back then pulling his head back by his hair to his neck, bends his head to immediately sink his teeth into the pulsating vein followed by tearing it apart. 

Allowing for a fountain of blood to go spurting outwards into the air at the same-time he feels through their strange Thread connection Will severing the life of the _Dragon_ by slicing across the man’s abdomen allowing blood and guts to spill onto the ground as Hannibal slips off the now dying _Dragon’_s back.

Through the connection of the _Thread,_ he sees what Will sees and that great red wings torn beyond recognition then it dissolves away like ink, while the body of the now-deceased Francis Dolerhyde thuds to the patio courtyard with a sickening thud.

Reaching out his hand, he feels Will take hold of it and pulling him close finds himself saying the next words labourly as his wound he acquired leaks blood staining the grey-jumper he wears, while the Will is completely covered in it - a ragged wound on his cheek where Dolerhyde had stabbed him with a knife and other on his shoulder.

_“See…this all I ever wanted for you. For the both of us.”_

Will lifts his head, after looking over to the _Great Red Dragon_ they have just killed and looks straight at him saying the words, which make Hannibal’s heart skip a double beat as through the _Crimson threads _so many emotions from Will flow into him he gasps breathlessly at it. 

“_It’s beautiful.”_

Slowly and gently, Will soon lays his head on Hannibal’s chest listening to his heartbeat as he feels a hand grip his arm allowing for what is happening then licking his lips to wet them - even though covered in the Dragon’s blood - moves one hand to Will’s chin then tilting it upwards bends down - breath coming in laboured gasps because of his wound - brushing his lips against the man he loves lip’s to test Will’s reaction. 

Only for Will to suddenly take control by smashing his lips into his as Hannibal, feels emotion surging through the _Threads_ with such force…he feels like he being penetrated by Will as everything dissolves around them to change into strange place.

* * *

_Everything is overwhelming within Hannibal’s Mind Palace, while he now writhes on the soft silk sheets of the bed in the unknown bedroom, where French doors lead out onto a beach and the ocean as the silk curtains on them billow back and forth then Will, gets over him undulating his hips back and forth - like the waves going over the sand - as he cradles the back of his now-Lover’s head - sifting his hand through the curly brown locks - and his other hand grips Will’s shoulder for support._

_ Tilting his head backwards he gasps breathlessly, mouth agape as his legs wrapped around Will’s waist tighten around it feeling like cannot breathe anymore then tenses heavily, unexpectedly crying out as Crimson threads soon begin to Bond them both together. Wrapping around their necks and bodies, plus close to their Soul’s._

* * *

Hannibal, coming out of Mind Palace feels his legs collapse from underneath as Will grabs hold of him to lift him up bridal style then carry him back into the Safe-house through the shattered window, past the still-running camera on the tripod and to the bathroom.

“_Myilamis,_ the first-aid kit…it’s in the second bedside table. We will both need it. Could you get it for me?” Hannibal weakly says, only for Will to start peeling of his blood-soaked clothes and dropping them to the bathroom floor then slowly, turning him lifts him up to carry into the shower.

* * *

Luke-warm water gushes down on both of their nude bodies, while blood turning light pink swirls slowly down the drain-hole as Hannibal allows Will to hold him under its spray, while he can feel the_ Crimson Threads _now intimately connecting them.

_Were conjoined for life now. Nothing can sever these threads. I always felt more connection with Will and my deceased sister Mischa, who be happy to see my like this than anyone else,_

He thinks, followed by wincing slightly when the wound close to his abdomen twinges as it strangely begins to re-heal itself - muscle and tissue re-stitching itself together - until leaving behind only a ragged star mark.

_My wounds have healed because of our Connection._

Lifting his head up, he rests his forehead against Will’s and they stay like that while the water is warm locked in tender embrace until cold water makes them head to the guest bedroom, where they lay down - after drying off each-other - clasping each-other hands, while the _Crimson threads_ gleam softly in the lamp-light revealing the threads are also connected to their _Souls’._

* * *


	2. Feeling Pain like Shards of Glittering Glass Within One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotional Hannibal wanting Will. 
> 
> Time skips in this chapter.

** 12 MONTHS LATER  **

The sailing ship glides through the calm waters, which look silver in the dawn-light of the early morning as a figure at the helm, with curly brown hair wearing simple plain clothes controls it as from the hold a mongrel retriever with golden-brownish fur comes up to the figure, nudging their leg gently as a hand comes down to scratch between the dog’s ears.

* * *

** Hannibal’s P.O.V: **

Sunlight filtering through the sleeping cabin windows of the sailing boat into the kitchen makes me pause in preparing the _Crisp Lemon Calf Liver_ to just look at the view going slowly past as Will at the helm steers the ship to a Safehouse near the coast of Santa Cruz, California.

Lifting one hand up, I touch my neck lightly where last night Will’s lips had caressed – trailing up and down – and his hands had touched my body, while I wanted more…...I had wanted him to fully consummate our_ Bond_ we now shared thanks to the _Crimson threads_….by making_ Love_ to me.

He had made it to me in my _Mind Palace_ the night we had killed the _Great Red Dragon,_ so we shared each-other’s feelings, thoughts and emotions of a sort because he could still block part of his mind to me. After that night, we only kissed and touched, while he left my body aching with want when he headed to his own sleeping quarters.

Lowering my hand back down, I go back to preparing the meal for the both of us – after switching the radio on to Classical music hearing a piece _from La Traviata play _starting – and thus relaxes and calms me.

* * *

** 2 DAYS LATER **

**Location – Safehouse near the coast - Santa Cruz, California **

Will has gone out to get supplies – food, medicine and other things we needed - leaving me to cope alone in the Safehouse, while the distance between us connected only by the _Crimson Threads_ felt so painful I had found myself before I could stop myself dropping a teacup just to watch it shatter to the polished kitchen floor and now, sit in the one of the sitting room armchairs.

Curled up, while lying around me on the floor are books scattered about – some half-open; others I had ripped apart because of my emotions being in such a chaotic state and thankfully they were irrelevant books about taxes and stuff; pillows flung onto the floor and rips in the curtains.

The words Will had said me the night before Francis Dolerhyde had arrived echo in my mind with noise and clarity: “_If your partial to beef products, it’s inconvenient_ _to be compassionate toward a cow.”_ After I had said to him. “_My compassion for you is inconvenient, Will.” _Then saying to him. “_No greater love hath man than lay down his life for a friend.”_

_Why?_

_Why hadn’t I told Will…how I really felt for him?_

_What emotions he made me feel?_

_That…...I was…...in Love with him and still am._

Deciding I need some fresh air, I get out of the chair and grabbing a long rain-coat slip it on then heading to the kitchen get some French bread; Iberian ham sliced into slices and French cheese to place in small picnic bag, while looking out the kitchen windows to see the weather is relatively calm outside.

“Come, Winston. Let’s go out.”

Winston replies with a yip, followed by soon bounding up to me and holding out his lead as I bend down to clip it on his collar then both of us head out of the Safe-house.

* * *

The beach close to the Safehouse is devoid of the large crowds of people and more of some people enjoying themselves – an old couple with their grandchildren; a group of male youths playing football and finally a young man, walking with black Labrador as I sit down near a stream running out onto the beach towards the sea then getting out one of the sandwiches I had made begin to eat slowly, feeling empty and alone because Will is not reciprocating.

He touches and caresses my body, drawing out orgasms from it like a Theremin being played until I’m a wreck of myself and lying there trembling with wanton desire to consummate what I feel for him more then just touch. I want…. him within, filling and spreading pleasure throughout my body until both of us are physically sated and exhausted to move.

“Heathcliff, come here!!!?…Heathcliff!!!?” I hear a voice shouting soon finding myself bowled over by an over-eager still a puppy Labrador, who immediately manages to reach and greet Winston, who has gotten up to start playing with them.

The young man soon runs over as I sit up and sigh softly, seeing puppy is enjoying playing with a new friend then notice the young man in front of me – he looks about Will’s age almost and curly black hair cut short, while looking to be in a medical profession. “I apologise…...he is still only a puppy. Are you alright?”

“I’m fine…don’t worry. I have another sandwich in my bag to eat.” I say, allowing him to help me up when suddenly Heathcliff – the Labrador puppy knocks him over when Winston entices the puppy to chase him and he young man lands on top of me with a muffled thump covering us both slightly in sand.

Time stands still, while they look down at me and I, look at them. We can’t be seen where I chose to sit and when he bends his head down to press his lips against mine find my lips are quivering then I’m kissing the young stranger back breathlessly, while he utterly devours my lips.

Changing position each-time to deepen it, until I have to pull back to breathe and trembling lay my head to one side on the sand panting breathlessly as my heart pounds heavily against my rib-cage like it is threatening to escape then a hand strokes some strands of my hair that have fallen in front of my eyes.

“Sorry…. I …. shouldn’t have done without your permission.” They say, tucking the strands behind my ear as I try not to think of Will and remember I must get back to the Safehouse.

“It’s alright. I have to get back…my Handler…as I was diagnosed with PTSD due to a traumatic experience.” I say, lying in some way and allowing them to haul me to my feet then licking my lips to wet them, sort the rain-coat.

_“I understand. Will….I….see you again?”_

_“I…. don’t see why not. Lucario.”_

_“Sebastián.”_

* * *

“_“Where were you?”_

“_I went for walk, Will. Like every normal person does.”_

Will leaning against the kitchen counter sipping a glass of wine asks me, while I prepare dinner for the both of us – a simple meal of spiced noodle soup, mixed with sliced leek and chives – and pausing in my chopping to turn on the radio finding a channel that is playing some gentle jazz then satisfied with it, go back to preparing.

I’m so busy paying attention to making the dinner, I don’t hear Will placing the wine glass down on the kitchen island counter and only sense him, when the back of his knuckle strokes down my spine making me arch slightly at the touch then his hand slips around to take hold of my hip moving around to rest right where the bullet from the gun that Francis Dolerhyde had fired had left a star-shaped North Star as a scar.

Staying still, I soon feel him slip his other hand upwards to my throat and take hold it, wrapping his hand around it making me tilt my head backwards with a hitched gasp as he tightens it slightly, while my eyelids flutter softly.

“_Haaa…Will…...Will……”_ I manage to gasp out, feeling him pulling me backwards away from the dinner cooking allowing for the pan with the food in to clatter to the floor and sending the food across the floor.

His head bends down to my neck – trailing soft warm lips up and down in such way, I bring one hand up to cup his cheek with my hand and find myself grinding my hips back into his groin as he licks; sucks and bites into the un-marked flesh of it.

I’m becoming aroused so much, I move my hand to cradle the back of his head – sifting it through his soft curly hair – and yet, just as I’m approaching climax he soon slips away from me and leaving me trembling again with wanton desire to have him then wrapping my arms around myself, find myself starting to give hitched whimpers as tears start to run down my cheeks.

* * *

Lying under the warm duvet covers of the bed, I face the window as moonlight streams through the gap in the curtains onto where I lay and remembering the kiss…... _Sebastián……._ had given me, while it felt so different as I roll to lay on my back feeling my lips as the memory of what had happened on the beach comes flooding back.

_Would Will be jealous if I started a relationship with someone who wasn’t him?_

_Would…. the beautiful beast I seen him become that night when we killed Francis Dolerhyde come out again?_

_Would he kill…...his rival?_

Lifting my hand up into the moonlight, I remember when I had been standing in the fancy prison with the three walls and made of plexiglass with air-holes so “_I didn’t suffocate to death_.” as Alana told me, when I noticed them when they lead me within a place. It was also the start of feeling the _Crimson Threads _between myself and Will, even though we both didn’t know at the time what it was what was affecting us both separately.

Because we weren’t yet…fully _Conjoined._

“_Oh, don’t worry…...Hannibal. It just for both…our mutual benefit.”_

_I turn to look at Alana, while the white plastic mask is still on my face and a strait-jacket as they wheel me into the what will be my home as I serve my sentence for all the murders I have done seeing how she stands behind the glass wearing a fine suit, while I inhale deeply then smirk slightly._

_“How is dear Will? I…. can tell he has started to wear the aftershave he always gets for Christmas again.” I ask her, even though it is slightly muffled due to the mask and she shows her displeasure at me asking her such a question._

_“All you need to know…. Hannibal….is…. you’ll be staying here for a long time.” She says, turning to leave and heads out – it wouldn’t be the last time I saw her – but it would be where she showed she hated me for what I had done to her._

_\------------------------_

_Days pass by with mundane visitations from “Pencil lickers” and “Fans” wanting to get the facts out of “Hannibal the Cannibal” as I was dubbed thanks to Frederick Chilton’s new book which had hit the Baltimore, Maryland Bookshops._

_Will though never visits me. I’m alone with only Memories of him in my Mind Palace, where scenarios present themselves like the opening of a play or Opera, while I find myself sketching to pass the time in my glass cage as I considered it now._

_“Hannibal?” Alana calling my name, makes me lift my head from doing a sketch of something yet to be fully formed and placing the pencil down, find myself responding with a weak voice. “Yes.…. What is it, Alana? Come to make me have more tests?” _

_She sighs heavily, pursing her red lipstick covered lips together and indicates for me to come to the glass, while I get up out of the seat then walk shakily – trying to understand where this fatigue coming from and why did I feel so weak – up to the glass, until suddenly my legs choose to give out of me._

_I slide down it onto the floor, feeling my breath start to come in laboured gasps each-time I take a breath and distantly hear Alana calling for the Orderlies to get the Medic Team._

* * *

_“Is Blood pressure is dropping.”_

_“Check his heart-rate.”_

_ Medics for Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane rush around me, while I lay on a gurney in the Medical Wing as I feel myself turning my head on the pillow to look at the viewing window seeing Alana is standing their with Jack Crawford – still not forgiving me for what had happened to Miriam Lass and his wife Bella Crawford - who was deceased and buried six feet under. _

_Then Jack moves slightly and that is when it happens…...it feels like a bolt of lightening of surged through all my synapses as I arch heavily with in the leather restraints of the gurney feeling myself gasping breathlessly like I been starved of oxygen then collapse back down, tears flowing down my cheeks._

_“His blood pressure…. it’s back to normal and his heart-rate!!?”_

_“How is that even possible!!!!?”_

_“This guy…ain’t Human!!!?”_

_The sound dissolves away, while I turn my face to soon see…. Will!!!?......standing there beside Jack and lips trembling find myself saying the words before I can stop myself “**Myilamis**.” Seeing how he stiffens, placing a hand to his chest over his heart and shuddering runs off as I hear Alana’s muffled voice shouting after him only for Jack to reply with “Leave him, Alana. If I knew this was going to happen…. I wouldn’t have brought him here.”_

_Hearing those words from Jack Crawford’s on mouth, I don’t know how it happens. But it does. One moment I was restrained, now I managed to smash the viewing glass window and hauled him through, while my hands are now around his throat – tightening to a point he tries to pry them off._

_“You!!!!…. I should have killed you….in Florence, Italy. It would been a nice reprieve from what…. your making Will do now. He is not…...the little fragile teacup…you can use like Miriam Lass…again. He has…changed and none of you…have even noticed it, because you don’t won’t to admit Will Graham, F.B.I’s best Agent who caught The Chesapeake Ripper may **Becoming** something else.”_

_A scalpel digging into my side, stops me from fully ending his life and presses deeper drawing blood when I don’t comply at first then releasing his throat, feel suddenly Alana immediately scar it along my side – making a shallow cut that will scar and thankfully not life-threatening._

_“That is a warning. Next time…. I won’t be lenient, Hannibal. Do you understand?” She says, twisting it slightly so it causes me slight pain when I don’t reply and taking a deep breath. “_

_Of course, Alana. I am in your hands after all.” _

_She pulls away, while leaving Medics to attend to Jack Crawford and myself hauled up to my feet by Orderlies, who escort me to my glass cage – which Alana had made for me._

Coming out of the_ Memory,_ I pull the duvet covers back of the bed and getting silently up begin to slip some loose-fitting clothes on – a tank-top; a black jumper and simple jeans.

* * *


	3. Lust in the Night of Another's One's Arms and Love in One's Myilamis Arm's in One's Mind Palace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brief Hannibal and OMC moment and a Mind Palace Scene in Italics
> 
> Lucario is Hannibal's fake name.

Sebastián lives close to the Safe-house in his own Beach-house and approaching it see that a party is going on, while he is busy on the balcony, leaning against the railing as he smokes a cigarette – the white smoke rising into the air when he blows it out.

“What you doing up….so late, Lucario?” He asks me, lowering his head to look at me and turn his face, while I stand there on the sand and comes down the porch his eyes flicking up and down my body.

“Moonlight walking.” I reply, until he is so close to me that any closer to me and we would be touching then he bridges the gap by taking hold of me and pulling me flush against him as I place my hands on his chest.

“Alone? Oh…. well…. let’s say we walk together as I really I’ve been having a horrible time until you arrived.” He says, while I find myself smirking and we start to walk down the beach as we leave the party behind going on in his Beach-house.

* * *

“_Uhhh…...Lucario…. Yes…. Ohh, your mouth feels so good…...”_

Bobbing my head up and down between Sebastián’s spread thighs, I feel him sift his hand through my hair as I pleasure him with mouth, while the both of us are lying in the dip of a sand-dune – licking, sucking and swirling my tongue around it – then he wrenches my head up by hair, just as I sense he is approaching climax.

He pulls me on top of him and rolls me onto my back to get over me, while I feel him slowly start to kiss his way downwards bunching up my black jumper and the tank-top until finally I’m arching slightly with breathless gasp when he bends his head down between my spread thighs.

Lying my head to one side, I lick my lips to wet them slightly and slip both hands down – one to cradle his cheek, stroking his cheekbone and the other sifting through his black silky hair – as he pleasures intimately then find myself starting to moan heavily, mouth gaping open and begin to rock my hips into his warm, moist mouth.

I’m so close, while going to tell him when suddenly he flips me so I’m over him and find myself filling the air around us with breathless gasps; pants and moans as the slick lewd sound of him pleasuring me sounds loud to my ears, until my body tenses above him.

* * *

Afterwards now back at his Beach-house and in his sleeping quarters, with double bamboo door’s leading out onto the beach, I feel him rest his forehead against mine and whisper “_Tell me if it hurts_.” when he pushes his hips forward into mine as I feel him slip within my lubed-up insides becoming fully sheathed within me.

I…. moan weakly, wrapping my arms around him and he soon starts to undulate his hips back and forth into mine – jolting my body up and down on the sheets of the bed as skin slapping against skin and breathless moans, gasps and pants fill the silence of his sleeping quarters.

He rolls us both, so I’m on top of him and pushes me upwards whispering huskily “_Ride me_.” then begin to rise my hips up and down, slipping himself in and out of me as I place my hands on his chest for support feeling my head tilting backwards with my mouth agape.

Something is happening, while I can feel through the _Bond _of _Crimson Threads,_ I share with Will is presence in some way and looking down swear I see him in Sebastián’s place then everything dissolves around me as I’m suddenly dragged into my _Mind Palace._

* * *

_It is night in chapel like area of it, while moonlight filters through the large glass arched windows and candles in large ornate candle holders flicker softly with warm hue, while I tilt my head backwards to moan heavily feeling Will connect with me again in this way – like had done when we had killed Francis Dolerhyde._

_We’re on a cloth-covered altar, while he lays on his back as I softly ride him with each downward thrust, I make connecting with his upward thrust, while his hands gently hold my hips._

_“Can you feel…me making love to you? Even though…. he is fucking you in real world just because he wants a good fuck.”_

_“Yes…. yes…But I wish you were in his place, Will.”_

_His sea blueish-green eyes widen, while he rises to fully embrace me and starts to move me up and down in his lap as I cradle the back of his head with one hand – sifting it through his hair – and the other his shoulder gasping breathlessly a mantra of his name and “**Myilamis**” again and again._

_Until I feel myself tense heavily against him feeling my body become suspended in the orgasm that crashes through it at the sametime his happens as well feeling myself clench around him._

_A rush of warmth, spreading deep within me and wish deep down it was really happening between us._

* * *


	4. A Consumation Between Both That Conjoins One and One's Myilamis Fully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal and Will, finally consummate their desires outside and inside Hannibal's Mind Palace. 
> 
> Comments welcome and appreciated, you brilliant readers who appearing now. Kudos are welcome as well.

** Will’s P.O.V: **

** **

Hannibal, seems has developed an interest in Jazz has I hear a soothing tune coming from the kitchen, making me go to the doorway to lean against and see he is cooking away some _Parmesan Crumbled Lamb brains, _while wearing an apron around his waist and his sleeves rolled up to bare his forearms then smiling, un-lean from the doorway to walk up to him.

“It’s not ready yet, Will. Some more minutes and it will be ready.” Hannibal says, making me wrap my arms around his waist to rest on my chin and nuzzle my nose affectionally against his cheek as he leans back against me.

“I know. Saw Sebastián today, walking along the beach with Heathcliff and he asked me were you around as he course still believes I’m your Handler as he wishes to invite you to an Opera showing of _La Traviata_ being shown by the Santa Cruz Opera House next Saturday evening.” I tell him, making him give a small “_Hmm”_ followed by reaching to cup my cheek with his hand.

Then lowers it so he can get back to cooking and kissing his cheek again go to set the table for the both of us, while seeing him give Winston some pieces of meat then pat his head, a smile gracing his features.

* * *

** Hannibal’s P.O.V: **

** **

Sitting across from each-other like we once done in my Baltimore home, I watch Will relish in what I have made and find myself smiling softly at seeing him enjoying the meal with the ruby-rich wine that I had poured for the both of us.

“Do…. you think Jack is still looking for us? Hunting to see…if were still alive?” Will asks, breaking the silence as faint strains of mellow Blues play from the radio I had brought through from the kitchen and placing my cutlery down sigh softly.

“I have to checked Tattle-crime for some time, Will. The last time I checked it was…. when…...” I begin to reply, only to feel my throat tighten and turn my face away as I hear come out of his seat, while tears start to run down my cheeks unbidden.

His hands soon cup both my cheeks, making me shake my head from side to side hearing myself saying “_No…no…. don’t…don’t…Will.”_ and manage to turn my face, tilting it upwards to kiss my trembling lips as I bring my hands up to rest on his chest – fisting my hands into his eggshell blue shirt.

I allow him to pull me out of my seat, leaving both our meals unfinished and he leads me slowly out of the dining room, down the hallway to my bedroom where slipping the double doors open, I step backwards feeling my heart-rate speeding up then hold out my hand to him.

He takes hold of it, interlacing his fingers into mine and steps within to what is now…._ our bedroom._

* * *

Fingers brush against my lips, while I lay on the silken sheets of the bed as moonlight filters through the open doors that lead out onto the beach as a gentle night-time breeze makes the white curtains billow back and forth gently and start to trace the outline of them as I look up into sea bluish-green seeing only love; happiness and devotion to care for me in them.

Tears form in my eyes, because the emotions I’m feeling spreading through our _Bond_ of the _Crimson thread _and find myself burying my face into the crook of his neck, while he sifts a hand through my hair to calm me.

“Hannibal…. look at me, please?” Will asks me, making me un-bury my face from the crook of his neck and leans down to lap up my tears, while gently cupping both my cheeks as he does it then he pulls back, moving to the chest of drawers to reach into one of them for the lube.

My heart begins to beat a staccato rhythm against my rib-cage, while I watch him coat his fingers in the gleaming liquid in the soft-toned down lamp light from the bedside lamp on the bedside table then leaning over me, places his hand between my spread thighs.

Making me spread them more for him, while my head tilts back among the soft egg-shell and creme-white pillows feeling his fingers reach so deeply I find myself bringing my hands up to grip the pillows tightly for support gasping breathlessly at the feel of him scissoring; stretching and sliding in and out.

A soft breathless cry comes from me, when he rubs against the wee nub within me that makes me see stars and begins a crooked motion of “_Come hither_” making me start to gasp breathlessly with hands un-clenching and clenching the pillows in their grip lying my head to one side on them.

My thighs tremble against his hips, while my cheeks flush with heat and it feels like wicked tongue of flames are caressing me from within – licking their way up and down, right into the core of me – then Will, removes his fingers making me whimper slightly at the loss until finally something warmer, thicker and larger glides so easily within I find myself gasping breathlessly:

_“Will……Myilamis!!.... Oh, oh, oh…...”_

He becomes fully sheathed within me, panting heavily above me and releasing my grip of the pillows go to loop them around his neck when an invisible force of some kind pins them either-side of my head to the pillows as I feel it is the _Crimson threads_ then he begins to undulate his hips back and forth into me at such a pace, I find myself writhing heavily underneath him.

Every thrust reaches deep within me, spreading ecstasy up my spine. It is more intense than ever, the _Crimson threads_ seeming to thrum with vibrant energy that pulsates through them with so many emotions, I am overwhelmed by them then Will is lifting me up into his lap, holding me in his arms as he lifts me up and down.

Breathless pants; moans and gasps and harsh grunts fill the silence of…..._our bedroom_…….as I find myself leaning backwards slightly, with sweat running down my skin like droplets of rain-water starting to undulate my hips in sync with his.

Every downwards thrust I make, he responds with an upwards thrust. Every breath I take, he devours by kissing me breathlessly – our tongues entwining inside and outside our mouths, tasting each-other – and the _Crimson threads_ connecting us starting to thrum more intensely now that must close my eyes.

* * *

_When I flutter them open, I see we’re both in the Chapel of my Mind Palace and the candles are lit once more as this time, I can hear soft choir music playing then look down at Will, who is still moving within me._

_“Don’t……stop…...don’t stop…...” I gasp out breathlessly, knowing he is coming close due to his thrusts within me getting more harder and faster, while I cradle the back of his head with one hand and other his shoulder – chest heaving up and down, with breathless gasp and pant I give._

_Until finally the pressure that been building up with me comes to earth-shattering climax, I arch my back heavily giving a keening wail of his name coming from my lips as every explodes into whiteness of a million constellations and thickets of antler rip themselves out of my head and back to form of a crown of them._

_Were….**..Conjoined**…. for life and eternity._

_A voice whispers in my head, while a rush of warmth fills me and…. Clenching my thighs heavily around him, feel myself experiencing other…...shattering orgasm._

_Wishing for something that I know I cannot…. give him._

_Oh, Will…. if only…...I could…...give you…...a **Child.**_

_A **Child **to cherish and love between us both._

_To raise as…...a** Family.** _

* * *

** Will’s P.O.V: **

** **

Coming down from the shattering orgasm and intense experience of the…._ Conjoining process_ in Hannibal’s _Mind Palace_, I lay Hannibal down as he weakly moans through the after-shocks coursing through him, while his ash-blonde hair mixed with hints of silver hangs is wild and un-tamed and sweat coats his body in droplets.

Until finally his body relaxes, allowing me to slip away to lay next to him on my side, listening quietly to his breathing no longer become laboured and his body relax with thighs sliding down flat then kissing his forehead lightly, slip off the bed to head into the bathroom adjoined.

Hannibal still lays there on the bed, resting his physically exhausted and sated body from our lovemaking while looking like a veritable Greek god of some kind. He is watching me, silently and finding myself heading back through switch the bathroom lights off as he parts his legs once more, while I slip between them.

“Tell me.” I say quietly, while he pulls the duvet cover up around us to cocoon us in its warmth and roll us so we both lay on our sides facing each-other.

“I’m…. just…...happy that is all, _mano-meile_.” He says, leaning forwards to kiss me on the lips and wrapping my arms around him, entangle my legs with as we both kiss softly – drawing it out to prolong the passion we feel for each-other.

* * *


	5. Luring the Fox that is Among the Lambs - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mention of past cruelty to animals as Sebastian's Ex-wife hates dogs and a past relationship Sebastian had with a person who I can tell I will be adding soon is Mads' character from The Hunt. 
> 
> Heathcliff is alright and safe, so don't panic. 
> 
> There is also a flash-back that happens as well.

** 2 DAYS LATER  **

** Location – Santa Cruz, California – Main Town  **

** Hannibal’s P.O.V: **

** **

“Lucario?” A voice says, over an aisle of fresh herbs I’m looking at in small shop, which is also a _Patisserie _and lifting my head to see it is Sebastián, standing there grinning at seeing me then comes around the aisle he is in to the one I’m in.

“So, what brings you into town?” He asks me, while I reach for some lavender; chives and basil to place with the other herbs I have placed in the basket hanging on the crook of my arm.

“I…. love to cook and have a passion for it. So, I’m getting more fresh herbs as the one’s in the garden have died due to the storm that happened. How is Heathcliff?” I tell him, deciding to ask about the Labrador puppy and see he is avoiding my gaze, which makes me turn to fully face him.

“_He…...run away. My…...ex-wife hates dogs with such venom, she killed my first one, which had been a gift for me from someone – Julia, a golden retriever in front of my very eyes and as soon as he saw her today, he run off because…...I told him to_.” He whispers, voice breaking and indicating maybe we should leave head to the front counter to purchase what I’ve collected.

* * *

Afterwards, both of us now walk down the streets of Santa Cruz market area, where wearers at their Stalls shout out their goods to the many tourists that flocked this place and young children run about enjoying themselves in the sun.

“Do I remind you of him?” I ask quietly, while Sebastián walks beside me with his hands in his pockets and stopping at a stall of fruit, begin to look among them for one’s still ripe and juicy.

“Last time…...I heard he had become a teacher. Taking up a position left behind by a former consultant for the F.B.I – a Will Graham.” He replies, making me still when I reach for the Dragon fruit and standing up straight indicate I would like six of the fruits making the old lady nod silently then begin to place them in a brown paper bag.

The bag filled with the Dragon fruit is handed over, while I pay for them and turning go to say something to him when suddenly a figure with distinct fiery red-hair falls between us, while a flash from small camera phone flashes slightly before my eyes then sweeping my hand down, capture……._Miss Freddie Lounds….._around the waist before she falls onto the ground.

Hauling her up onto her feet, I see how she is looking at me – eyes widened slightly – and sighing heavily pick up the paper brown bag with the thankfully still intact Dragon fruit within it as Sebastián, picks up the basket near the fruit stall.

“I think we should talk somewhere more private…. don’t you think, _Miss Lounds?”_ I hear myself purring out, seeing how she shivers at the tone.

The tone of…. a _Predator._

* * *

_“So, what brings you to Santa Cruz, California?”_

_“Oh, you know…. sun; the beach and….”_

_“…. Gossip, Miss Lounds.”_

A spluttering of hot coffee, followed by Miss Lounds wiping her mouth with a delicate napkin from her pocket, while the three of us – myself, Sebastián and Miss Lounds – sit outside a café under the canopy then picking up the cup of espresso, take a sip of it as she watches me, while starting to cut a piece of the sponge cake she had ordered.

“Miss Lounds, find plenty of that here, Lucario.” Sebastián says, making her raise one fine delicate eyebrow at the fake name and yet, see she is looking at him – studying in a certain way.

“Something caught your eye, Miss Lounds? Or…. are you recording this conservation?” I ask her, making her nearly choke on the sponge cake she is eating and pat her back for her, while she sighs softly seeing I’m enjoying playing the “_Cat and Mouse game”_ with her.

“No. I was…wondering…. what do you think of these?” She states, slipping out from her handbag some photos and slides them across to me, revealing they are Crime scene photos of a night that I wished not to remember because of how painful it was to. Soon the oubliettes holding it back, slam open and I’m dragged deep down into the _Memory_ of the fateful night.

* * *

_Will, looks out of the passenger window of the stolen police car, while I drive it to the Safehouse – where unbeknownst to him, I had taken Miriam Lass and Abigail to on separate occasions – while seeing he stills wears his wedding ring._

_“You go back if you want to.” I say, breaking the silence around us and he turns to look at me – piercing me with such a gaze, it makes me want to turn back time and see the teacup that had shattered come back together again._

_“You would want that wouldn’t you, Dr. Lecter. You already took and destroyed my life. What more do you want?” He hisses, asking me that question and before I know it, I turned the car into a layby where immediately I find myself getting out of the police car._

_Standing there, in the starchy blue prison uniform, I tilt my head backwards to look upwards at the treeline of tall pine trees; a sky turning a mixture of soft lilac purple; wheat gold and warm orange as the sun begins to set over the horizon._

_“What more do I…want?” I repeat the question, Will had said to me and turning slightly see he has gotten out of the car, while coming up to me then goes around me to look at me as I turn my face to look at him._

_“I……want………” I reply, feeling the word **“You**” sticking in my throat and close my mouth going to head back into the police car, when suddenly Will grabs hold of me to slam me down onto the grassy verge._

_I stay still, feeling him start to unbutton the uniform and parting it reaches my lower half, where I lay my head to one side on the cooling grass still covered in dew from the mist around us then suddenly give a hitched gasp, arching slightly off the grass with my thighs coming up around his head._

_They tremble around it, while my heart furiously pounds against my rib-cage and blood rushes into my ears as I slide both my hands downwards to cradle his head – which now bobs up and down between them._

_Tears blind my vision, while I tilt my head backwards onto the grass allowing them to trickle down the side of my cheeks onto it. It hurts…. within to feel what he is making me feel, while a cry echoes around us soon – and I realise later it had been me._

* * *

_“Soon all this will disappear into the sea below us.”_

_“Over time, Hannibal._

** _Time._ **

_The infinite paradox of how it stretches back and forth through history of events that have come to pass, while I now come out of the shower – so glad to be rid of the itching starchy prison uniform – with a towel wrapped around my waist, while drying my hair with another one as droplets of water continue to run down my body._

_Sighing heavily, I sit down on the edge of the bed and lay back on the covers staring up at the ceiling. Seeing a moth flying around the lamp, begins to fly downwards until landing lightly on my chest to reveal it is Death Heads Hawk-moth – extremely rare – and stay still, while it crawls about then seeing I’m not a threat, takes off heading out of the bedroom._

* * *

Coming out of the M_emory_, I see she is looking at me – frowning at the way I had just acted – and take another sip of my coffee, feeling Will is close by somewhere watching the three of us.

"Excuse me. I just remembered I have to get back home as....my Handler keeps a very tight schedule." I say, placing the finished coffee down on the table, while placing some notes down near it then turning to Miss Lounds, who waiting to hear what I have to say next dabs her lips. 

"Miss Lounds, Sebastian, I was....wondering would you both come to dinner next Saturday after an Opera showing of _La Traviata." _ I ask her, making her give small "_Hmm_" - probably trying to figure out if this was some kind of trap I was leading her into.

"If you insist. See you Saturday than." 

_Yes...Saturday. Where at night...the Predators come out to play _

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are what recipe you think Freddie will become and Kudos is Hannibal is what wine to you think he will serve with the meal after the Opera.


	6. Luring the Fox that is Among the Lambs - Part 2

**Hannibal's P.O.V:**

The Santa Cruz Opera House close to the coast of Santa Cruz, is shaped like a half-moon curving over the horizon as lights surrounding it make it gleam pure white as I calmly bring the motorbike up to a free parking space, seeing Sebastian is waiting near the steps when I take my helmet off then walks over, appreciating how I look by his gaze flicking up and down my body.

"You are.._.sin_...in disguise." He states, making me laugh softly at this, while switching the engine off to allow it to cool and swinging myself off the motorbike then begin to walk beside him to the Opera House.

* * *

Within the Opera House, I can hear the many patrons who come to hear _La Traviata _ whispering among themselves with "_Who is that man and what is he wearing?" _and "_Probably a new fuck-toy of Sebastian's." _ as I listen to the _Lambs _bleat around me, while wondering what would they think if they knew who was in front of them

_Il Mostro of Firenze; The Chesapeake Ripper or even Hannibal the Cannibal as Frederick Chilton had named me in his bestselling book._

_Would they be afraid if I revealed myself to them?  
_

_Would they run away from me or would some choose to fight me?  
_

Sebastian is oblivious to this or is not paying attention as we both head over to the bar to order some drinks then after collecting them, I sense immediately Will has arrived into the place.

* * *

**Will's P.O.V:**

Hannibal, wearing his leather jacket still and skin-tight trousers that hug his figure nicely is waiting near the bar with Sebastian, who at first I thought of getting rid off only to change my mind when he told me that Lucario - an alias was using so Sebastian didn't know who he was - reminded him of a man called Lucas.

The man had now taken a teaching position that I once taken before the teacup had shattered and Jack Crawford had dragged me into solving murders for him.

Hannibal, comes up to me and hands me a drink which I take off him at the same time noticing out of the corner of my eye, the familiar redhead of a _Fox _among the _Lambs _sitting at the bar on one of the bar stools.

* * *


	7. The Peaceful, Tender Moment; Remembering the Night that Made One Truly Feel One’s Hidden Emotions at the Time and Finding Another Prey for the Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Hannibal Lecter : Don't go inside, Will. You'll want to retreat. You'll want it as the glint of the rail tempts us when we hear the approaching train. Stay with me.
> 
> Will Graham : Where else would I go? 
> 
> (Season 2 - Episode 10 - Naka-Choko )

** Hannibal’s P.O.V: **

A sweet aria of Capella Operatic singing coming from the young woman on the stage, fills my ears effectively calmly me as Will, sitting next to me reaches over to take hold of my hand – interlacing his fingers within mine – then indicates to me to continue watching what is going on the stage.

It is a kiss to my neck, that makes give a gentle sigh – only enough, so only Will can hear me – and when the _Interlude _arrives for the Second Act feel him gently cup my cheek with his other hand to turn my face, while we kiss breathlessly as the Opera Area empties of Patrons until finally were alone.

Time seems to slow down, reminding me of the time we had been in _Uffizi Gallery_ sitting in front of the _Botticelli _painting where we had discussed about where had the _Past _and _Future _come from and he replied with “_Mine. Before you and after you.” _then he pulls back, resting his forehead against mine.

“_We should have done this a long time ago. I should have come with you that night.”_ He whispers, bringing the _Memory _of when we had been sitting at the dinner table after I figured out that he not killed Freddie Lounds and had felt so betrayed by it to the forefront of my mind.

* * *

_A standing pair of racks of lamb, interlaced ribs as well rest on large plate on the polished table like hands of prayer or even a church steeple as I sit at the head of my table, considering the reflection of myself in the rippling crimson wine._

_“Do you know what an Imago is, Will?”_

_I ask him, watching the bread roll he has in his hands being slowly pulled apart, warmth erupting from it and extending outwards like wings. He seems to compensate before answering me then gives me it._

_“It’s a flying insect.” He states, while the music calmly plays quietly from the gramophone filling the room with soft and calming sound. Only I didn’t feel calm. I felt broken._

_“It’s the final stage of transformation. Maturity.” I hear myself saying to him, trying to make it not sound like my voice is breaking apart with hidden emotion and place my glass down on the table, stroking the stem of it unintentionally._

_“When you become who you will be.” He says, seeming to want to comfort me as his hand reaches for my own only to pull it back instead – away from me – when I flick my gaze down to it._

_“It’s also a term from the dead religion of psychoanalysis. An Imago is an image of a loved one buried in the unconscious, carried with us all our lives.” I tell him, wanting to say to him “Just like how I have images of you in my mind and wish they were real.” Only to never say the words and the would never be said._

_“An ideal.”_

_It is interesting choice of word, while we both sit at my table and behind me the garden is filled with fresh, pure snow untouched by anything then continue to fill the silence around us, even though music is playing quietly in the background._

_“The concept of ideal is always searching for any objective reality to match.” I say, willing my heart to stop thudding against my rib-cage say next words to him. “I have a concept of you, just as you have concept of me.”_

_He reaches for the glass of wine, bringing it up to take a sip of the crimson liquid._

_“Neither of us ideal.” He says, making me consider it because for a moment I had believed Will had killed Freddie Lounds and yet, when we been in the office, I had smelt his betrayal on him._

_It had affected me more than I thought would have. I was now shattered, broken thanks to him doing what he did to me and find myself speaking again before I can even stop myself. _

_My emotions overflowing out of me like an oil spill, running down a slope to the bottom of the pit I’m in to drown me and pull down into its embrace._

_“We are both too curious about to many things for ideals.” making me think about Jack and his wife Bella, who wanted to die only for me to change her fate instead, so she lived for the man. “Is it ideal that Jack die?”_

_I seem him hesitating almost imperceptibly. A subtle detail, he probably thinks I haven’t noticed him making and is trying to get over the fact I have brought up the subject of Jack Crawford._

_“It’s necessary. What happens Jack has been preordained.” He replies, continuing to sip the wine between bites of the what had made for the both of us and decide I will try it. “We could disappear now. Tonight. Feed your dogs. Leave a note for Dr. Bloom, never see her or Jack Crawford.” _

_He looks at me surprised and shocked by what I had just said to him, while placing his glass down on the table as continue to feel the oil spill, starting to choke me heavily it will only be matter of time before I lose myself and end up so shattered I will not be the same again after it._

_“That’d make this our last supper, Hannibal.” He says, stating the meal of what I had made, and we had shared together._

_“Of this life. I am serving Lamb.” I quietly say, hearing the music coming up to the final strains and he looks at me, taking in everything – I just hoped he could see how broken he made by his betrayal or was he choosing to ignore it._

_“Sacrificial? Lamb of God, who takes away the sins of the world.” Another interesting phrase he says to me and gulping down saliva that has welled up reply with. “I freely claim my sin. I don’t need a sacrifice. Do you?”_

_The way I say it, sounds like I’m saying I don’t need you anymore, Will. But I do need him to be with me, because I want to be with him. Have him hold me in his arms; kiss me until my heart aches at the tenderness of it and make love with him to feel our skin sliding against each—other’s until we are physically sated by our lovemaking._

_“I need him to know.” He says, causing me to nearly give a choked whimper but managed to cover it as a cough, covering my mouth with a napkin at the sametime seeing hint of blood on it and quickly place it away in my pocket._

_That was the sixteenth time, even when Will had been away from me that I had experienced fatigue; illness and coughing up blood for no apparent reasons as Doctors I had visited couldn’t even explain what was going on. _

_“If I confessed to Jack Crawford, do you think he would forgive me?” he continues, staring into the distance and looking at him commit the memory of him like this to my Memory Palace. It would be the only way to remember him, after…...the deed was done._

_“I would forgive you.” I tell him, so he knows that I care for him in my own way. “If Jack were to tell you all is forgiven, Will, would you accept his forgiveness.” Feeling that any moment, tears are going to form in my eyes, and I won’t be able to stop them running down my cheeks even after he leaves to return to Wolf-trap – if he goes back to Wolf-trap._

_“Jack isn’t offering it. He wants justice. He wants to see you. See who you are. See who I’ve become. Know the truth that he has been hidden from.”_

_Taking a moment in to think about what Will has said to me, I raise my glass to my lips – which are trembling heavily – and say to him. “To the truth, then. And all its consequences.” Feeling the tears that have formed threatening to brim in my eyes._

* * *

_It is raining heavily outside, while I stare at Will – who I heard entering the house from the front door, where Alana now lay with a shattered pelvis - from behind him as he sees Abigail – alive, after all this time and yet, minus an ear as I had to use something to implicate Will to place him in the B.S.H.C.I – then hear him spitting out, after I said “Hello, Will.” to me “You were…...supposed to leave.” at same-time sharp pain, stabs into my chest where my heart lays like a knife stabbing into me._

_I step closer to him, holding the curved Devil’s claw knife in my hand and swallowing heavily say to him. “We couldn’t leave without you.” Implying we could have all left this night, instead of what I do now because I’m broken – shattered beyond compare because of his betrayal he done to me._

_I stab into his abdomen, ripping across a wide Joker’s grin at the same-time holding him close to me and wrapping my arms around him as he tries to hold the wound closed, trying to stop the gushing of crimson and his innards that strain at the wound. _

_“Time has reversed. The teacup I’ve shattered has come together.” I say into his ear, feeling him shuddering against me trying to speak – to say anything to make me stop what I’m doing – and continue, voice breaking so much it hurts to speak. “A place has been made once more in the world for Abigail. A place…..was made for all of us. Together.” Emphasising the word to him, while cupping both his cheeks forcing him to look at me, bloodied and wounded beyond compare with nothing but a hollow shell of my former self remaining. “I wanted to surprise you. And…..you wanted to surprise me.”_

_Letting him collapse to the floor, against the wall near the fridge as he weakly holds his abdomen looking up at me and find myself spilling out my emotions again, knowing Jack in the Pantry can hear every word I say. “I let you in. I let you know me. I let you see me, **Myilamis.”** _

_I hadn’t meant to say that word at the end of the sentence as Abigail, not knowing what to do stares at me with widened, frightened eyes and that fact she knew perfectly well thought it meant as I taught her some Lithuanian one day and she asked me what the word meant._

_“You wanted to be seen.” Will states, jolting me harshly at the words and come back with. “By you. A rare gift I’ve given you. But you…didn’t want it.”_

_He manages to sit up against the wall, still holding his gushing bleeding wound and it what he says next almost brings me to my knees. “Didn’t I?” because of it._

_“You would deny me my life.” I state to him. _

_“Not your life, Hannibal.” He says, trying to remedy the situation to make me calm and relaxed so I don’t leave this house tonight – leaving my victims behind me._

_“My freedom, then. You take that from me. Confine me to basement cell.” I tell him, emotions continue to overwhelm me and that aching stabbing feeling in my chest continuing to hack away at me again. “Do you believe you could change me the way I’ve changed you?”_

_“I already have.” Will states, making me take a slight step back to studying him and realising with harsh clarity Will is right about what he says._

_“Fate and circumstance…have returned to us the moment the teacup shatters. I…forgive you, Will…...my **Myilamis.”** Voice breaking so fully, he looks at me in shock and quietly “Abigail, come here.” to the young woman, who comes up to me then placing the curved blade against the mark her Father had made say the words “Will…. you forgive me?”_

_Asking him, while he shakes his head at me to stop what I’m about do hearing him saying “Don’t….” at the sametime something a voice says in my head that sounds like Will’s voice:_

** _Don’t do this, Hannibal. You…...regret it for the rest of your life._ **

_Then in a single, sleek motion I drag the blade across her scar where her Father done the same immediately allowing for a crimson to spurt outwards and allow her to crumple on the kitchen floor beside Will. I feel detached, numbness settling within my body and bending down so were eye level hear myself saying the words to him. “Put your head back. Close your eyes. Wade into the quiet of the stream.”_

_See how he holds my gaze, while shakily reaching up with one hand to take hold of the back of my head and immediately smashes his lips into mine before I wrench free splitting my bottom lip in the process then stumble out of the kitchen, leaving him behind at the same-time the sharp pain in my chest starts up again._

_It feels like thousands of shards of glass are being stabbed into my heart, covering it until it becomes a glass heart that no-one can touch._

_Less they fear of cutting themselves on the sharp edges._

* * *

Coming out of the harsh _Memory_, I bury my face into the crook of Will’s neck deeply inhaling his scent at the same-time he sifts a hand through my hair to calm me, while whispering soothing words in my ear of “_It’s alright…I have you, Hannibal…. It’s alright.” _then pulls back to look at me, smiling softly and getting up holds his hand to me.

“Come, we have a…_Fox…_to catch.” He says quietly to me, making me take hold of his hand and allow him to lead me out of the Opera Area through the Banquet Hall, passing the…_Lambs_…. talking among themselves, while other’s mill about sipping champagne or eating the treats on the trays that the Waiters carry.

Will, keeps holding my hand even when we pass them and doesn’t let go as I can see some of the Patrons looking horrified and shocked by it as one particular whisper reaches my ears of “…_Damm faggots…can’t they keep that for more private setting than this Opera. Bet you…. the tall one is the one who bottoms. Sick parasites should be…shot and dragged out onto the street.” _making me look back slightly over my shoulder, before I and Will head out the front doors to see a beautiful and young woman admonishing the portly figure - an Ex-Colonel from the way they stand, holding their champagne glass.

Will has noticed me looking, while he brings my hand up to kiss my knuckles lightly with his lips saying loud enough “I think…. we’re not welcome here, _Dearest._ Shall we…find somewhere else that is more suited to our needs?” causing shocked murmurs to run through the…_. Lambs_…at it his words, while I smirk at him. “Of course. You always…. give what I need. Fucking and loads of it. Shall we head home? I want you to ravage me on our bed to a point I’m screaming your name.” I reply, seeing how Will is managing thankfully to keep from laughing at me saying all of this.

It would be interesting now to see if _Mr. Pork-Pie_ – overbearing Ex-Colonel and Husband or Father to the young woman – would take the bait that we had just tangled in front of them.

Nothing like some fatty _bacon _for breakfast in the morning with some scrambled eggs and toast, while sipping some hot, steaming coffee.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next Chapter, a Hunt for a Fox begins in the shadows of the forests and the Soul Crimson Thread Bond between Will and Hannibal becomes more stronger during the Hunt.


	8. The Hunt of a Kitsune (Fox) in the Shadows of the Forest Begins

** Will’s P.O.V: **

Finding Miss Lounds is pretty simple, while she now stands in front of myself and Hannibal shivering due to the fact, I had taken all her clothes – she deserved after all the Articles she had written on Tattle-Crime about us to be stripped of dignity – and is now in only her black bra with little ginger fox attached to it; tights and lace knickers then she looks at me.

“Will, you…. Why you doing this? If you let me go…. I promise I won’t tell Jack Crawford when I return to Baltimore, Maryland that your alive. The both of you.” She says, asking me though because she was always curious and calmly, I go behind Hannibal placing my hands around his waist from behind as he leans back against me, turning his face to nuzzle his nose against my cheek affectionally.

Her eyes widen in realisation, while she shakes her head from side to side trying to deny the sight in front of her and steps backwards, away from us as I calmly bring out the blind-fold out of my pocket, while going behind him to gently cover his sight.

* * *

** Hannibal’s P.O.V: **

The last thing I see is Freddie Lounds standing there shaking her head from side to side, trying in vain to deny the fact we have become what she had called us…_Murder-Husbands_…….before Will, calmly places the blindfold over my eyes to block out my sight then places his lips against my ear, breath hot against my cheek.

_“Concentrate on her scent, Hannibal. Only her’s.”_ He whispers, placing something belonging to her under my nose as I deeply inhale her scent – filling my lungs with it – until finally I’m ready to _Hunt…...the Fox._

** _Hunt._ **

* * *

_Snow lays on the forest floor, covering the ground in a white blanket as the moon above shines to illuminate the tall trees making the branches of them look like wicked curved fingers to ensnare weary travellers into their grasp as a figure suddenly with red-hair runs through the treeline._

_The Fox is frightened, stumbling in her running from…the one Predator that was highest of all of them – **The Apex Predator** – when suddenly a shadow runs past her – so fast it is a blur – feeling sharp pain slash across her._

_Crimson petals spurt onto the pure, white snow. She starts to run again, allowing for blood to drop from the wound staining the whiteness with crimson blooms of petals, while the shadow continues to follow the scent of the Fox’s spilled blood._

_A metallic taste of iron if you were ever to smell it. To any Predator this made the kill far easier and immediately a keening wail echoes in the forest as the moonlight is the only witness when the Fox becomes finally cornered._

_She tries to escape, but claws dig into her skin until the shadow of the **Predator** covers her and bends down its head to inhale deeply as the Fox finds herself turning her face to one side. Keeping her eyes shut._

_Flinching at the deep inhale that happens above her, followed by feeling the shadow covering her suddenly disappearing. This makes the Fox, open her eyes._

_There is silence. She can hear nothing, not even the other animals that inhabit the forest except for the pounding of her heart against her rib-cage then scrabbling upwards starts to run heavily, seeing suddenly a shadow appear on her left and another on her right._

_The **Predators** were now closing in._

_A stumble followed by suddenly something sharp and spiked stabbing into her side causing her to cry out heavily at the pain of whatever it is then looking down the Fox sees to her horror and shock an arrow – with feathers and wrapped around with string is sample of red-hair – is now protruding from her side._

_Trembling she keeps on running, only to trip over a hidden branch and in slow motion her body twists to fall backwards onto a slope feeling herself slide downwards to the very bottom until hitting a large tree trunk with a sickening thud that is buried into the ditch, she is now in._

_Weak, fatigued and losing blood fast due to the arrow the Fox looks upwards seeing faintly through the gap in the branches above her head the moon has turned a certain colour – crimson like blood – as the Predators, who been hunting her reach out to her. Dragging her down into the insidious darkness from where there is no return._

* * *


	9. Giving a Gift to One's Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an interlude where Sebastian after the Opera has returned home with a gift for his Lover - Lucas - who has come to visit him.

Sebastian calmly places the house keys, after shutting the door behind him holding the parcel wrapped in purple ribbons with gold on then and heads to the sitting room. He sees napping quietly on the sofa is Lucas, who decided to get a flight to Santa Cruz and see him after all the time they had been separated then going over he sits down placing the parcel on the coffee table in front of him

Gently he reaches up to take Lucas' glasses that are nearly slipping off his nose to place them next to it. This make Lucas shift in his nap, fluttering his eyes open to reveal beautiful amber-whisky eyes, followed by a smile appearing on the other man's face.

"Hmmm, Welcome home, my love. What's in the box?" Lucas asks Sebastian.

Sebastian smiles softly, picking up the box to place in Lucas' lap and allows his lover calmly to open it, while briefly he sees the lilac Soul Thread connecting their hearts followed by emotions of extreme happiness; joy and love come through their Soul Thread Bond then Lucas allows him to place the beautiful silk scarf around his neck. A kiss is given, while the first flakes of snow begin to dance outside the window.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I know but more will be coming with Lucas and Sebastian.


	10. A Kitsune's Demise and the The Bond Between Two Becomes Deeper ( PART 2)

** Will’s P.O.V: **

I can feel through the _Soul Thread Bond_ Hannibal thoughts and emotions as he hunts quietly, without sight the _Fox _– Freddie Lounds – as I follow him close behind, my speed of running through the forest seems to increase to a point where everything is blurring into hues of single line of black; blue and above treeline the moon is slowly changing from silver to crimson.

Turning my face, I see Hannibal who turns his face and even though blindfolded I feel his happiness and gladness we are hunting together than he comes upon the _Fox,_ where I watch him spill her blood only slightly to splatter the snow with crimson petals.

What transpires next is something that will always be with us for the rest of our lives, because.....we are...._Conjoined._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will's Part connected also to Part One of this Chapter.


	11. Never Underestimate a Kitsune when it Supposely Plays Dead and Captured by their Mate

** Hannibal's P.O.V: **

Afterwards, I feel Will keep his arms wrapped around me from behind, the both us calmly reaching within the _Fox's_ body to check that the..._meat._... within had not become damaged by anything that Miss Freddie Lounds took daily or the arrow Will had fired at her.

"Organs are intact. I'll...think...I will create tonight _Langue d'Agneau en Papillotte with a Duxelle of Oyster Mushrooms." _I tell him, making him give small "_Hmm" _in agreement then cupping my cheek with one hand, leans forwards to lick some blood from a cut that the _Fox_ lying in front of us had given me when we had surrounded her.

A pleasant shiver runs through me, causing me to turn my face and brush my lips against his until finally our lips connect as we start to kiss – moving our lips against each-other’s gently – until both of us reluctantly break the kiss, while he moves away to go and collect the cooler for the…_Meat._

Getting up, I start to clean the scalpel that I had used to slice into Miss Lounds and allow me to harvest the organs when something makes me stiffen – a presence that is not Will’s – and gripping the tightly in my hand, flick my gaze down to the body when suddenly out of nowhere wire-like string wraps around my neck causing me to shoot my hands up to try and pry it off.

Only for it to start tightening around my throat at the same-time dragging me upwards to slam heavily against a tree trunk it makes me give a blood-choked gasp as blood splatters out of my mouth, due to the force of being slammed against it then the wire-like strings begin to tighten more drawing beads of crimson droplets – which start to run down the hollow of my throat.

_Will…...Danger……Quickly…Hurry…I…...need…you…..here._

I send through the _Soul Thread Bond_ at the same-time, seeing a figure starting to come out of the shadows and my eyes widen heavily when I recognize them.

_“You!!!!”_

* * *


	12. Trapped in the Centre of an Arachnid’s Web; Realizing a Seed as Become a Flower Within One and  Memories of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we discover who Hannibal saw and new surprises arise as well.

** Hannibal’s P.O.V: **

“_Ahhhhh……Aaaahhh!!!...”_

_“Does it hurt, Hannibal?”_

_“Be…de…lia du….Ma…ur…ier!!!....I should….have….Gaaahhh!!!”_

_“Eaten me, Hannibal. How very…. poignant of you. But then you always eat the…Rude don’t you?”_

Lifting my head weakly, I glare down at my_ Captor_ – Bedelia Du Maurier – at the same-time the wire-like strings tighten more around my nude body to draw crimson droplets that slowly drip down onto the warehouse floor as they keep me suspended in a web made out of them, while below me she stands, along with Miss Freddie Lounds, who is sitting in a chair calmly typing away on a laptop on a metal table.

“**_Tighten.”_** She suddenly commands, making the wire-like strings dig deeper into my skin at the same-time something within me causes my body to jolt in and out of reality as swear I weakly see in front of me a silvery form – fetal and tiny, with a umbilical cord attached to it – then suddenly realise what it meant.

_I’m…...with…...child!!!!! _

_I’m bearing…. Will’s…a baby made due to our **Soul Thread Bond.**_

_A child…. that is growing within me. _

_I’m…with child._

I’m harshly brought back to reality though, when a wire-like string slices across, causing a pain of white-fire to go through my cheek followed by looking down at Bedelia, seeing how she flinches at the _Predator’s gaze_ I give her then heads over to discuss something with Freddie Lounds.

Leaving me with _memories_ that start to come flooding back of when the both of us had been in Florence, Italy and I was still feeling broken and shattered because of Will’s_ Betrayal_ and at the time was **_being_** affected by the yet-to be consummated _Soul Thread Bond._

* * *

** _“I forgive you.”_ **

_Standing, while hiding among the mummified corpses I hear Will’s voice ring down the depth-less inky black. A plaintive offering – that echoes around the Catacombs – at the same-time the sharp pain I had felt in my Baltimore Kitchen returns making me place a hand to my chest. _

_Clutching my shirt tightly, while gritting my teeth at the sharp pain like someone or something was twisting a shard of glass within my heart._

_I needed to leave. Making my decision, I say nothing in reply and instead take a silent sidestep to be swallowed entirely by the shadows. _

_Leaving Will behind, forlorn, only with the darkness behind awaiting my response that is not to come._

* * *

_Stepping off the train onto the Florence Train Station, after the events in the Catacombs, I come along the platform passing people until finding myself pausing when sunlight strikes my face, making me look up and smile._

_Soon sensing a presence is watching me from the platform, making me meet her eye as she walks to meet me. _

_“How was Palermo?” She asks me, curious in hearing what I have to say and decide to tell her, just to see how she will react._

_“I ran into Will Graham.” I reply, remembering before I entered Catacombs looking down at Will from high above behind the golden wooden lattice of the window seated in front of the altar, alone. _

_Bedelia hesitates in her step when she hears this, while I keep on walking allowing to assimilate the information, I have given her. I would have to be careful though, it seemed the drugs I was slipping into her food weren’t working in making her forget stuff._

* * *

_Another day starts, while my night had been sleepless with nightmares from the **Oubliettes **of my mind to come rushing at me all at once, finished with Will – the wound I had given on his abdomen gaping open to allow for a flood of crimson to gush out. _

_Coating me as crimson-stained hands came out of the liquid to pull me down into, drowning me._

_A light wind is making the drapes of the balcony door billow back and forth like sails, while I sit in an armchair, staring at nothing in particular. The windows flooding the attic space with shafts of light, while close by Bedelia is sipping a from a glass of red wine._

_“You're ruminating the way most of us look for a lost object: we review its image in our minds and compare that image to what we see.” She says suddenly, breaking the silence in room and hear myself saying, voice weak and labored slightly as I been violently sick again – vomiting up blood into the sink, until washing it away._

_“Or don't see.”_

_“Was it nice to see him?” She asks me, surprising me at her question and managing to keep my emotions in check or least try to reply back. “It was nice. Among other things.” Then remembering how he had found me. “He knew where to look for me.” _

_“You knew where he would look.” She states to me._

_“He said he forgave me.” I hear myself saying, not really having to meant of said it out loud and Bedelia stares at me, probably fascinated by the strange, complex relationship between myself and Will. _

_“Forgiveness is too great and difficult for one person. It requires two: betrayer and betrayed. Which one are you?” She says, asking me whether I’m the **Betrayer** or…the **Betrayed.** _

_“I'm vague on those details.” I admit to her, because did not want to show my weakness to this woman at all or even the fact I was the second one – the **Betrayed.**_

_“Betrayal and forgiveness are best seen as something more akin to falling in love.” She says, making me begin to think that as I got to know Will and our friendship grew that those feelings begin to turn into something else._

_“You cannot control with respect to whom you fall in love.” I tell her, allowing her time to study me for moment, take a sip of the red wine then she says. “You're going to get caught. It's already been set into motion.”_

_“Is that concern for your patient or concern for yourself?” I ask her, knowing she is right about what she says because of what I had done with Dimmond’s body or what she believed I had done. She didn’t need to know Dimmond was still alive._

_“I'm not concerned about me. I know exactly how I will be navigating my way out of whatever it is I’ve gotten myself into. Do you?” She replies, asking me a question back which I reply with. “I did.” _

_Bedelia weighs the meaning of that, while I feel immediately drained of my energy and need to sleep again, just to recover what strength I’ve lost from experiencing the nightmares last night._

_“Where is Will Graham going to be looking for you next?” She asks me, making me stiffen because there is only one place I can think off and find myself replying with._

_“Someplace I can never go. Home.”_

_The place of my birth, where it all began and the monster within me was created._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And slight reference to the end scene of Death Stranding, where Sam Bridges ( Norman Reedus ) is holding Louise - the little baby - and if you look closely at the scene you will notice that their silvery ghost babies close by them both with umbilical cords going upwards. Subtle detail, but brilliant one.


	13. “Never Underestimate a Lamb in Wolf’s Clothing”

** Will’s P.O.V: **

_Will…...Danger……Quickly…Hurry…I…...need…you…..here._

Those words shooting through the _Soul Thread Bond_ from Hannibal, make me immediately drop the cooler to the forest floor and whipping my head back to where I left him soon begin to run heavily feeling Hannibal’s pain through the anguish as it feels like something is tightening around my neck, digging into the skin.

But I know it isn’t me, whatever it was who’s skin it was digging into – it was Hannibal’s – and nearly reach the area where me and Hannibal had killed Miss Lounds, when suddenly something lunges at me to slam up against a tree as I find myself staring at the manic face of Miss Freddie Lounds.

The wound on her side, grotesquely opening and closing slightly as muscles; tissues and sinew try to re-stitch themselves back together, while she gives a strange creepy doll-like grin at me.

* * *

_A shot rings out in the forest._

_Crimson petals splatter onto the forest leaves._

_Silence descends._

* * *

** Hannibal’s P.O.V: **

_“Frederica, are you nearly done?”_

Lifting my head weakly, I must have slipped my eyes close at some point during her constant whipping me to make the wounds that been healing to open anew allowing more of my blood to plip onto the floor, while I’m weakened from the blood-loss happening to me then see she is talking to Freddie Lounds, who is pointing to something on the screen.

_Will…..**Myilamis**…..Where are you? Where are you?_

I whisper through our _Soul Thread Bond,_ while a shaft of moonlight shines down onto the web of wire-like strings that are wrapped around me; the blood that coats and drips down from my body hang in the centre of it and the sweat illuminating it as my head lolls to one side, my eyes about to slip close again.

_HANNIBAL STAY AWAKE!!!! _

My eyes shoot open wide, causing my slumbering heart – beating slightly – too suddenly start pounding heavily against my rib-cage as I hear Will, shouting those words through our _Bond_ feeling tears welling in my eyes as I find myself smiling softly, while they begin to run down my cheeks.

_William…. Hurry…..Hurry to me……Hurry._

_Hang in there…….I know you can, Hannibal….Hang in there for me._

_I…. will……wi…._

Only to suddenly cry out heavily, when suddenly four wire-like lunge at my body to stab into it through my chest and abdomen as I immediately heave up a mouthful of blood feeling through mine and Will’s _Soul Thread Bond _is anger; rage; shock and horror at what I’m experiencing.

Noticing down below that Bedelia, noticing I had seemed to gone into myself had decided to something about it.

Two of them of them travel upwards towards my heart at the sametime I realise the other two are heading towards the…..little one, showing Bedelia’s intention as she looks up at me with her hand out in front of like a_ Conductor’s_ for an _Orchestra._

“If your going to say, “_I should have killed when I had the chance.”_ it is too late for that, Hannibal. By the time, Will arrives or if he arrives you’ll be…..broken beyond compare along…. with the _abomination_ you have both created.” She says, going to tighten the wire-like strings around my heart and the unborn child that was growing within when a voice causes everything to come to standstill.

“_Oh, really…Bedelia Du Maurier. And yet, you haven’t noticed I’ve been here the whole time.”_

* * *

** Will’s P.O.V: **

Never I had such satisfaction in seeing Bedelia Du Maurier – a spiteful woman, with only caring for herself more than others – and turns to face me slightly, while I stand close to Freddie Lounds then allow the weightless body to fall revealing to her I’ve made the _Kitsune_ into a puppet – simple and plain, but very effective.

“What…have…. you done?!!!” Bedelia chokes out, while I smirk bringing one black gloved hand up to reveal attached to it the wire-like strings which lead down and into Miss Freddie Lounds’ body – particularly the certain types of nerves that allow movement and expression, but not speech – then turn the laptop to face her to show the title of the new _Tattle-crime Article._

** _ THE DEMISE OF BLUEBEARD’S WIFE  _ **

_How interesting it seems…._

“You……reckless, twitchy little man,” She snarls at me – after reading the rest of the article - stepping close to me as I fling Miss Lounds’ body to one side – discarding it like one does trash – and looking up at me, while Hannibal, still suspended in the wire-like string web – trapped and bound by them.

“That’s what you said, when I told you what was being planned to capture the _Great Red Dragon. _You’ve always…though been afraid of Hannibal haven’t you, Bedelia?” I state, asking her a question and stepping closer as this makes her start to walk backwards as I place one foot in front of the other – my footsteps echoing of the polished floor of the Warehouse were in.

“Says the one who asked me _“Is Hannibal in love with me?”_ and decided to see what would happen if you let the _Great Red Dragon _harm Dr. Frederick Chilton.” She hisses out, causing me remember that I had said that in Phys-charity office, and she had replied with “_Could he feel a daily stab of hunger for you? And nourish at the sight of you? Yes.” _

“That’s because at the time, I was_…. Adapting_. _Evolving _off my old _“Person suit” _that I had worn during and after events that passed. This….is…..my _Rebirth_ and Becoming.” I say, backing her up against the wire-like string, immediately watching her start to backwards climb up it – like the_ Arachnid_ she is within herself – as I calmly follow her up them.

Every-time her heels move off, a wire-like string it cause a note to ring out – like when violins are plucked in certain part of the music to create a certain rhythm – and finally, we reach Hannibal as move across to him to embrace him in my arms.

“_Hush now…..I’m here now…. I’m here for you, Hannibal.”_ I whisper in his ear, cradling the back of his head to sift his hand through his hair as Hannibal, weakly lifts his head to look at me – showing me the tears that run down his cheeks at the sametime happiness; gladness and joy shows in his face.

* * *

** Hannibal’s P.O.V: **

Bedelia, who has clambered up to be slightly above me on the wire-like web, seems to be having difficulty in trying to comprehend what she is seeing as I soon feel one of Will’s hand reaching into my chest through the stab wound made by the wire-like strings as I arch my back slightly then feel him, touching the wire-like string that has been constricting my heart – stopping the healing process.

He un-ties it, pulling it out of my chest covered in my blood, while it dissolves immediately into fine metallic ash and he goes for the next wound making me tilt my head backwards gritting my teeth at the pain of him spreading the wound on my abdomen to access the wire-like string trying to sever the life of…_our child._

_Gently…Myilamis…..Gently……._

_I know…Hannibal……just wait…. nearly there. I’ll make Bedelia pay for this._

Finally, the wire-like string that had been constricting nearly around…._ our unborn child_ is out of my body allowing for the wound to seen re-stitch itself becoming plain, unblemished – like the incident of being stabbed by the wire-like string had never happened to me in the first place – then he rests his forehead against mine, cupping my cheek lightly with his hand.

“This…..isn’t…. possible!!!” I hear Bedelia gasping out, when she realises when Will pulls back slightly, revealing wrapped around us from our _Souls_ is a _Crimson Soul Thread_ Bond – which soon disappears, but I can still feel it connecting us both.

He slips away from me, while kissing one of my bound hands in the wire-like string to reassure me that everything will be alright and clambers up to her, while soon a blood-choked gasp followed by blood gushing immediately downwards to splatter onto the floor in large pool.

The wire-like web soon dissolves into metallic ash, while I find myself falling and twisting in mid-air, until hitting a soft _Nest _made from our _Crimson Soul Threads_ and looking upwards see what Will, has done to Bedelia Du Maurier’s body along with Freddie Lounds.

_It’s…. beautiful._

* * *

** Location – Baltimore, Maryland – Zeller’s Apartment - Late Evening  **

_“Brain…Brain?”_

_“What…is it, Price?”_

_“Your tablet is…going off again.”_

An annoyed protesting sleepy groan escapes Brain Zeller, while he shifts under the warm duvet cover of his bed as Jimmy Price, calmly sleeping next to him gives him room to reach for his tablet, while both of them soon look at it seeing it is notification for a _Tattlecrime Article_ by Freddie Lounds tilted “_The Demise of Bluebeard’s Wife”_ making them both look at each-other.

“Should I open it?” Zeller says, looking at Price who is curious as he is as why such a notification for an_ Article_ was coming in so late and tapping it open, both their eyes widen at the picture that appears followed by the words written below it.

“Wait, Brain…. Expand it…there.” Price says, indicating a certain area in the photo and doing as Price had said Zeller sees what the other man had spotted – slightly blurred a wee bit, but still recognisable there was no mistaking the face of Dr. Hannibal Lecter – _The Chesapeake Ripper_ or _Hannibal the Cannibal_ – and the other face of the second person.

_“Price…. we need to call Jack.”_

_“I think…. Jack may already know.”_

_“How….is it possible?”_

_“I don’t know, Brain…..I don’t know.” _

* * *

** Location – Outskirts of Paris, France – Verger French Mansion – Early Morning  **

_“Mama…. Maaamaa?” _

A small child runs into the sitting room of the large Mansion, where suddenly coming to halt as woman with long brown hair and distinct features – once mentioned in _Tattle-crime _as sleeping with _The Chesapeake Ripper_ – allows for a phone to fall out of limp hands, while at the sametime another woman appears at the sitting room doorway carrying a load of shopping bags.

“Alana…Can you help…. Alana, what’s wrong?” Margo Verger – wife of Alana Bloom says, brushing past the small child and going up to pick the phone up than suddenly stills when she sees the photo on the phone from a _Tattle-crime Article _of the two people she knew that Alana had told her had died.

Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter.

* * *

** Location – Baltimore, Maryland – Mid-Morning  **

Retired Detective of the F.B.I Behavioural and Science Unit – Jack Crawford – stares quietly at the blown-up photo from the _Tattle-crime Article_ that he has pinned to large board on the wall with different threads leading to various sources of information – a spiderweb diagram – at the sametime, dragging his hands down his face.

After all this time, Hannibal Lecter was alive. Along with Will, who he can see in the photo as he sits down in his old office chair is....could even say it....but..._happy. _He shakes his head at that thought.

Hannibal must have coerced Will into acting the way he was. To kill both Bedelia Du Maurier and Freddie Lounds in the way they had: both woman had been placed in the centre of large spider-web:_ Freddie Lounds above her like she is crawling downwards while her hands have been placed around the blonde woman's throat - tightening to imply she is being strangled - while Bedelia's hands have been placed in certain way to make it look like she is ripping open her chest to reveal lying within her heart, while wrapped around is wire-like string._

To Jack's mind it seemed to look like it was constricting it. 

He looks once more at the picture of the faces of both Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter, realising with harsh clarity that.....he had underestimated the.._..Lamb. _

_The one who hid in Wolf's clothing._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamb refers to Will Graham.


End file.
